Businesses around the world including public and private groups, such as security and safety personnel (e.g., police, fire fighters and ambulance drivers) use communication networks that employ differing technologies and/or standards for communication. Many networks utilize land mobile radios communicating through push-to-talk technologies. However, communications among different endpoints of different networks such as endpoints that employ differing technologies and/or standards may be difficult. Collaboration between the different agencies and networks tends to be ad hoc and inefficient and involves laborious manual intervention.
Interoperability systems can employ an Internet protocol (IP) network collaboration platform that brings two-way radios into the realm of IP networking, offering all the benefits of this widely embraced, standards-based technology and extending the reach of two-way radios to other voice, video and data networks. Interoperability systems employ standards-based IP technologies to join various non-compatible communications systems into one, cohesive infrastructure. The interoperability system expects certain behavioral conformance from the end points in the system to maintain a consistent end user experience, such as, but not limited to, audio quality, number of active talkers in a group, or talk group features (e.g. floor control, priority, pre-emption, etc.). Endpoints developed and controlled by the interoperability system software can adhere to the expected behavioral characteristics. However, endpoints based on platforms external to the interoperability system cannot automatically conform to the expected characteristics. Further, endpoints that are not complying with the interoperability system behavior cannot respect floor control of the system. Such endpoints can lose out on talk group features, such as, talker-id. Furthermore, endpoints based on non-interoperability platforms can potentially abuse the system through intentional and/or unintentional rogue behavior.